mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vivempires
What is Vivempires? Well, for the unaware, a Vivempire is a slang word used in map games for when an empire is planned to allowed to grow insanely large, Spanning continents and usually having really ugly borders. What if a world was allowed to have several of these massive and ASB empires exist. What is the world was dominated by Vivempires. (This is made in no way to offend anyone. any comments or complaints can be sent to the creator, EdgeofNight, or Former Secretary of State, Hillary Rodham Clinton) Rules #Despite the goofy premise, a level of plausibility is expected. #Mod word is law, unless proven wrong. #Nation profiles will be done by the mods, then can be expanded upon by players. #Technology must remain sane. #Follow Wikia standard rules and protocol. #An algorithm will decide all wars #Treat others as you would want to be treated is NOT the rule, but be civil. #Maps will be made every 5 turns. #You may create proxies and using them in turns. #Don't annoy other players with nonsense. If we have an incident like the Almost 2 tractor incident, all players involved will be banned permanently. #No creating things 100 years early. #Algorithms can be overturned by neutral mods. #Mods will be chosen by the head mod and head mod alone. #Mods may be impeached, except for the head mod. #This is filler so that there are a nice, even, 15 rules. Map Announcements Game is starting now ... Go post something ... Nations This is not a finished Product Bolded Nations are colonies or Puppets. Europe *Spanish-German Commonwealth/Empire: The Technology is strong with this one (talk) **'Kingdom of Italy (Vassal of Spain/Germany)' The Technology is strong with this one (talk) *Swedish Empire IrishPatriot (talk) 10:24, October 29, 2014 (UTC) *Portgal *Irish Empire: Surferdude1219 (talk) 10:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC) **'England (puppet of Ireland) Surferdude1219 (talk) 10:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC)' **'Norway (puppet of Ireland): Surferdude1219 (talk) 10:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC)' **'Denmark (puppet of Ireland): Surferdude1219 (talk) 10:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC)' **'Holland (puppet of Ireland): Surferdude1219 (talk) 10:27, October 29, 2014 (UTC)' *Russian Empire: Revolution 9 *'Sultanate of Greece '(Puppet of the Great Islamic Kingdom): Scarlet Outlaw *Baltic Empire: *French Empire: User:Firesofdoom *'Emirate of Italy (Puppet of the Afrika Imperium)' *Balkania: SkyGreen24(Party,quotes) 16:18, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Americas *Inca Empire: *Aztec Empire: *'Louisiana (Colony of France):' *'Irish North America (Colony of Ireland,): 'Krazy KR *'Florida (Colony of Spain/Germany): ~Tech' *'Brazil (Colony of Portugal)' *'Canada (Colony of Ireland)' *'Oregon (Colony of Ireland)' * Venezuela: ~Tech * Rio De Plata: ~Tech * Argentina: ~Tech Africa *Afrika Imperium (Ethiopia): I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Nigeria: *Currently nameless South African State *'Morocco (Colony of Spain/Germany) ~Tech' Asia *Mongol/Chinese Empire: User:firesofdoom *'Arabia' (Puppet of Ethiopia)~Edge *Mughal Empire: *Korean Empire: Leldy22 (talk) *Japanese Empire: Seiga *Great Islamic Empire: Scarlet Outlaw Australia Antarctica More will be added!!!!!! Turn 1 .Game Starts with 1900 level tech Spain-Germany: We ask for a NAP with the Afrika Imperium. We begin excessive military training. Work is done to make sure Spain and Germany stop distrusting each other, as division would tear our nation apart in this world. '''We expand our military and economy. The capital is set in Barcelona. There are 2 administrative regions, Spain and Germany. The capital of Spain is Madrid, the capital of Germany is Hamburg. Those regions are then divided in provinces. Germany has the provinces of Brandenburg, Münster, Sachsen, Baden, Bayern, Holstein, Saarland, Schweiz, Wien, Salzburg and Tschechien. Spain has the provinces of Catalunya, Euskadi, Aragon, Andalucia, Granada, Extremadura, Castilla, Leon, Galicia and Baleares. * '''Italy: '''Military and economy improve. Italy has the provinces of Venecia/Venedig, Lombardía/Lombardig, Toscana/Toskana, Génova/Genua, Roma/Rom, Umbría/Umbrien and Campania/Kampanien * '''Poland: '''Military and economy improve. Poland has the provinces of Pomerania/Pommern, Warmia, Mazovia/Masovien, Silesia/Schlesien, Gran Polonia/Grosspolen and Pequeña Polonia/Kleinpolen. * '''Australia: '''Military and economy improve. * '''Venezuela: '''Military and economy improve. Venezuela has the provinces of Costa Rica, Panama, Colombia/Kolumbien, Venezuela, * '''Argentina: '''Military and economy improve. * '''Florida: '''Military and economy improve * '''Morocco: '''Military and economy improve * '''Vietnam: '''Military and economy improve '''Japan: Japan builds up its military and improves infrastructure. More Shinto Shrines and Buddhist Temples are built across the nation. A new town in Neo-Hokurikudō (otl Queensland) is established, called New Kōchi. Swedish Empire: 'We improve our military. '''Great Islamic Empire: '''We expand our military and economy. Abdul Hamid becomes Sultan of our empire. The national language of our nation is Greek. We ask Balkania and Mongol/Chinese Empire for an alliance. Farming is our best industry. Constantinople is our capital city. *'Sultanate of Greece: '''We expand our military and economy. Port cities are being rebuilt. '''Balkania: The naval forces are primarily expanded, although other sectors are not ignored. The ludacris alliance offer is not only rejected, but seen as a mocking of the Balkanian government and its people. The Afrika Imperium and Spain-Germany are offered alliances. * Spain-Germany: We accept, and tell Balkania that it was a wise move to decline the Islamic alliance Chinese Empire: The Chinese Empire begins to improve its economy and build up its military. While Chinese Emperor say: WOW! IT NEW YEAR FOR SWEETEST ASIANS EVER!, China begins to inform a new policy that stands also for administration act. That Policy forms new administrative regions in China, totally is now eleven newly created administrative regions: China, Xinjiang, Tibet, Manchuria, Mongolia, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan and Philippines. Each region has its own flag, coat of arms and government. But some things need to be common in all regions, including militarizes and currency. Each region has also its own administrative divisions. In case for Islamic Diplomacy, China accepts its alliance with Great Islamic Empire. The Asian capital is set at Beijing, the OTL capital city of China and soon transforming into an imperial city that never see before in Asian history. For greatest of all, Industry is improved, mostly new are built in largest populated areas of China. I am not a mod, but come on now. Be plausible. No 'WOW! IT NEW YEAR FOR SWEETEST ASIANS EVER '''because no emperor, no matter how much brain damage he has, would say that. ' '''People, READ THE TALK PAGE FFS. Afrika Imperium: We accept the Alliance with Balkania and the NAP with Spain. '''Within the Imperuim, reforms are set up to bring interrogation among the nations of the Empire. The Emperor himself comes forward to discuss the reforms with the public, giving them a voice rarely seen in politics. Meanwhile, the Military is developed to bring the large army up to modern technical standards. The Economy is also improved. *Somalian Empire: Military and Economy Improve *Empire of the Congo: Military and Economy improve *Empire of Egypt: Military and Economy improve *Emirate of Italy: Military and Economy improve *Emirate of Sicily: Military and Economy improve *Emirate of Sudan: Military and Economy improve *Empire of South Sudan: Military and Economy improve *Arabia: Military and Economy improve *Yemen: Military and Economy improve *Empire of Dafur: Military and Economy improve *Empire of Tunisia: Military and Economy improve *Claim of Australia: Military and Economy improve, settlement of the region is encouraged. *Impreium of Indonesia: Military and Economy improve. Ireland: We improve our military and stack people along the borders of our North American areas to prevent against any attacks by our MANY enemies. Our capital is in Dublin. We begin influence in the French Empire. * England: Military and economic improvements * Norway: Military and economic improvements * Denmark: Military and economic improvements * Holland: Military and economic improvements * '''These nations are all to large to influence in that manner. Also France hates you. Korea: We continue Democratization and hugely successful military reforms along with the civil infrastructure. Our government begins to bribe Manchurian warlords to join our empire and revolt against the unpopular Chinese Government. Turn 2 Not holding the Game up anymore for those who did not post. Korea: We continue our hugely successful technology reforms. Our relations with the USA grow. Our navy and military are continually upgraded with the help from foreign specialists. I think you posted this in the wrong game. My bad, same country, but wrong premise. Korea: We continue our technology reforms. We ask western powers to help our technological development. Our navy and military are modernized, basing ourselves off the Japanese and Irish militaries. Japan: Japan builds up its military and improves infrastructure. More Shinto Shrines and Buddhist Temples are built across the nation. New Kōchi sees more new houses and buildings being built. Spain-Germany: We ask for a NAP with the Afrika Imperium. We begin excessive military training. Work is done to make sure Spain and Germany stop distrusting each other, as division would tear our nation apart in this world. We invade Portugal for Iberian Unification, and send 1.000.000 troops into the country. '''We expand our military and economy. The capital is set in Barcelona. There are 2 administrative regions, Spain and Germany. The capital of Spain is Madrid, the capital of Germany is Hamburg. Those regions are then divided in provinces. Germany has the provinces of Brandenburg, Münster, Sachsen, Baden, Bayern, Holstein, Saarland, Schweiz, Wien, Salzburg and Tschechien. Spain has the provinces of Catalunya, Euskadi, Aragon, Andalucia, Granada, Extremadura, Castilla, Leon, Galicia and Baleares. * '''Italy: '''Military and economy improve. Italy has the provinces of Venecia/Venedig, Lombardía/Lombardig, Toscana/Toskana, Génova/Genua, Roma/Rom, Umbría/Umbrien and Campania/Kampanien * '''Poland: '''Military and economy improve. Poland has the provinces of Pomerania/Pommern, Warmia, Mazovia/Masovien, Silesia/Schlesien, Gran Polonia/Grosspolen and Pequeña Polonia/Kleinpolen. * '''Australia: '''Military and economy improve. * '''Venezuela: '''Military and economy improve. Venezuela has the provinces of Costa Rica, Panama, Colombia/Kolumbien, Venezuela, * '''Argentina: '''Military and economy improve. * '''Florida: '''Military and economy improve * '''Morocco: '''Military and economy improve * '''Vietnam: '''Military and economy improve '''Great Islamic Empire: '''We expand our military and economy. Abdul Hamid starts to improve the technology in the nation by trying to make stuff to help the nation out. Farming is our best industry. Port cities are being rebuilt. We base our military off of Spartan military. * '''Sultanate of Greece: '''We expand our military and economy. Port cities are being rebuilt. '''Balkania: '''Alongside naval reforms, the economy is expanded as well and we begin supporting Shqiptäret independence and call them up to rise against the oppressor. '''Nikola Tesla (if he exists and is in Balkania) '''becomes one of the leading scientific figures of Balkania (I'm expecting he's here because the USA doesn't exist). '''Chinese Empire: The Chinese Empire continues to improve its economy and build up its military. A speech by Emperor of China is talking at the capital city Belling, mass-media reported all cross the globe and Chinese people hearing. ''The Chinese Empire is on five-year range of collapse, and our people ties to get many revolutions here. The problem of the Chinese Empire is our food. Our food has farmed on our Chinese dragon and seek people starting to starvation. Of course, Japan is largest technological power and Japan's armies is most powerful then Chinese, which we lost many wars if not passed. From there on, we must fix to put the new economic freedom. To stop watching people that fights for revolution, we needed to send money to poor Chinese peoples and hope that get water to feed new foods ever, all Chinese must go into school, and almost imported, all Chinese must go to work in factories to earn more money! We must China to go richer along with Japan and India and Russia! All of the Chinese is best of ASIA!'' As Emperor of China said, a new rule is confirmed that all Chinese peoples must go work in factories to earn some more money, and makes the Chinese people better. For greatest of all, Industry is improved, mostly new are built in largest populated areas of China. China also begins technological reform, trying to inset the Western technologies instead of Asian. Russian Empire: Tensions rise as the people of Eastern Europe want independence, yet the government refuses any agreements. Several riots start but soldiers just march into the streets and shoot any "enemy citizens" that want revolution. Russian government enlists 20 million people in the army, getting ready for any army. Citizens argue about the insanely large army enlisting so much of the population under a time of peace. Turn 3 Guise. Administration page. Vote. Pls. Spain-Germany: We ask for a NAP with the Afrika Imperium. We begin excessive military training. Work is done to make sure Spain and Germany stop distrusting each other, as division would tear our nation apart in this world. We invade Portugal for Iberian Unification, and send 1.000.000 troops into the country. The war against Portugal is in our favor for now, but we are progressing very slow, with little to no progress in Brazil. '''We expand our military and economy. The capital is set in Barcelona. There are 2 administrative regions, Spain and Germany. The capital of Spain is Madrid, the capital of Germany is Hamburg. Those regions are then divided in provinces. Germany has the provinces of Brandenburg, Münster, Sachsen, Baden, Bayern, Holstein, Saarland, Schweiz, Wien, Salzburg and Tschechien. Spain has the provinces of Catalunya, Euskadi, Aragon, Andalucia, Granada, Extremadura, Castilla, Leon, Galicia and Baleares. * '''Italy: '''Military and economy improve. Italy has the provinces of Venecia/Venedig, Lombardía/Lombardig, Toscana/Toskana, Génova/Genua, Roma/Rom, Umbría/Umbrien and Campania/Kampanien * '''Poland: '''Military and economy improve. Poland has the provinces of Pomerania/Pommern, Warmia, Mazovia/Masovien, Silesia/Schlesien, Gran Polonia/Grosspolen and Pequeña Polonia/Kleinpolen. * '''Australia: '''Military and economy improve. * '''Venezuela: '''Military and economy improve. Venezuela has the provinces of Costa Rica, Panama, Colombia/Kolumbien, Venezuela, * '''Argentina: '''Military and economy improve. * '''Florida: '''Military and economy improve * '''Morocco: '''Military and economy improve * '''Vietnam: '''Military and economy improve '''Japan: Japan builds up its military and improves infrastructure. More Shinto Shrines and Buddhist Temples are built across the nation. New Kōchi sees more new houses and buildings being built. Great Islamic Empire: '''We expand our military and economy. Abdul Hamid starts to improve the technology in the nation by trying to make stuff to help the nation out. Farming is our best industry. Port cities are being rebuilt. We base our military off of Spartan military. * '''Sultanate of Greece: '''We expand our military and economy. Port cities are being rebuilt. '''Afrika Imperium: We accept the Alliance with Balkania and the NAP with Spain. '''Within the Imperuim, reforms are set up to bring interrogation among the nations of the Empire. The Emperor himself comes forward to discuss the reforms with the public, giving them a voice rarely seen in politics. Meanwhile, the Military is developed to bring the large army up to modern technical standards. The Economy is also improved. *Somalian Empire: Military and Economy Improve *Empire of the Congo: Military and Economy improve *Empire of Egypt:Military and Economy improve *Emirate of Italy:Military and Economy improve *Emirate of Sicily:Military and Economy improve *Emirate of Sudan:Military and Economy improve *Empire of South Sudan:Military and Economy improve *Arabia:Military and Economy improve *Yemen:Military and Economy improve *Empire of Dafur:Military and Economy improve *Empire of Tunisia:Military and Economy improve *Claim of Australia: Military and Economy improve, settlement of the region is encouraged. *Impreium of Indonesia: Military and Economy improve. '''Russian Empire: '''We are ready for conquest. We declare absolute war on the Swedish Empire and start invasion. We sent airstrikes over to blow up cities and sent our newly huge army to take over the north while we sent fast tanks in the south. Riots calm down in our streets as more people want to join the army. '''French 'Empire: '''we ask for an alliance with the Russian Empire. if you accept, we will send assistance in you attack on the Swedish empire. we also begin to create a larger army in north America. our army no totals 800,000 men in active service and 1,470,000 in reserve. we also begin work on our navel transports so we can transport these troops faster. ' ''' Category:Defunct Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games